Z ostatniej chwili - Yukihira Sōma, Pierwsze Krzesło, zaniemógł!
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Opowiadanie z elementami medycyny i detektywistyki, zrodzone z luźnych rozmów z na temat różnych trucizn i sposobów, na jakie można nimi męczyć bohaterów. Angst, cierpienie i emocje z młodym Yukihirą w roli głównej. (Ze szczególną dedykacją dla studentów medycyny :)


Gdy tylko się obudził, poczuł silny ból brzucha i mdłości. Ledwie udało mu się dojść do łazienki (choć rozważał wygodniejszą opcję czołgania się), gdzie spędził następną godzinę mimo głośnych protestów ze strony opiekunki dormitorium. Uporawszy się z biegunką i nudnościami zszedł powoli po schodach, chwiejąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie. Choć większość osób zdążyła już udać się do budynku szkoły, w akademiku wciąż pozostało kilkoro uczniów Tōtsuki.

-Ugh, ludzie...- mruknął, wchodząc do jadalni.

-Co się stało, przyjacielu?- zapytał Isshiki, kiedy Sōma usiadł przy stole.

-Dawno się tak nie strułem... jesteście pewni, że ten ser nadawał się do jedzenia?

-Tak, absolutnie- zapewniła Ryōko. -Nikt inny się po nim źle nie czuł! Chociaż istnieje możliwość, że twoje kalmary weszły z nim w reakcję...

W tle rozległ się śmiech drugiego krzesła Elitarnej Dziesiątki.

-Nie wierzę, że ty, zwycięzca Centrali, syn słynnego Jōichirō Saiby i pierwsze krzesło, zostałeś pokonany przez własne jedzenie!

-Zamknij się, Takumi... przyniesiesz mi proszę węgiel? Inaczej nie dam rady przetrwać na lekcjach.

-Jasne, już lecę, kalmarożerco.

Po kilku minutach, które spędził na powolnym skubaniu ryżu, na stole pojawiło się opakowanie węgla aktywnego oraz kilka bidonów wypełnionych nieznaną zawartością. Kiedy zapytał, kto tak o niego dba, bo na pewno nie on, Aldini teatralnie oburzył się.

-Aż tak mało we mnie wierzysz? _Madre mia_ , czuję się dotknięty!

-Oj weź, nie bądź taki- jęknął cicho. -Co jest w środku?

-Woda z cytryną i miętą oraz rumianek. Pierwsza rzecz jest moim pomysłem, nawodnisz się odpowiednio, druga zaś Megumi. Musiała załatwić coś w klubie kuchni regionalnej, ale będzie z tobą na zajęciach.

Spakowawszy rzeczy do teczek, większość drugoklasistów oraz Satoshi Isshiki opuścili akademik. Przez całą drogę do szkoły młody Yukihira modlił się, by nigdy nie zatruł się tak, jak teraz.

#*#

Kiedy następnego dnia ból nie ustępował, Sōma wiedział już, że jedzenie mu nie zaszkodziło, i że coś było nie tak. Dlatego też udał się do jedynej osoby, która, nie będąc lekarzem, mogła mu w jakiś sposób pomóc.

Hisako uniosła brew na jego prośbę.

-Zioła na ból brzucha?

-Yhy, dokładnie. Przeciwbólowe prochy, które biorę, niezbyt działają, a wierzę, że twoja tradycyjna medycyna jest mi w stanie pomóc. Proszę...?

-Musisz mi bardziej opisać objawy, abym mogła przygotować mieszankę. I dziękuję, że wierzysz w moje metody.

Nazywana przez Alice sekretarką Hisako Arato usiadła przy biurku i zaczęła notować wszystko, co mówił Yukihira. Słuchając jego głosu oraz bacznie obserwując mowę jego ciała postawiła ostateczną diagnozę oraz zastanowiła się nad wieloma roślinami, których właściwości badała odkąd była dzieckiem. Przez parę chwil mamrotała pod nosem skomplikowane nazwy, których Sōma nie potrafiłby powtórzyć, po czym wypisała potrzebne składniki i wyprostowała się na krześle.

-Myślę, że najlepsza dla ciebie będzie herbata z imbiru, ostryżu długiego, lukrecji oraz cynamonowca wonnego i cytryńca chińskiego. Cynamonowiec pomaga w bólu głowy i biegunce, a z twojego tonu wnioskuję, że te dolegliwości bardzo cię męczą. Mieszanka będzie gotowa jutro rano - wolisz przyjść czy mam cię znaleźć?

-Sam przyjdę, nie musisz się fatygować... Dzięki wielkie!

Obserwując, jak Yukihira wychodzi z jej pokoju, Hisako zaczęła poważnie zastanawiać się nad przyczyną jego wizyty. Zazwyczaj, gdy jakiś uczeń źle się czuł, szedł do pielęgniarki lub lekarza stacjonującego na terenie Tōtsuki, ewentualnie zostawał w dormitorium pod opieką najstarszego członka lub opiekuna, w przypadku Polarnej Gwiazdy była to pani Fumio, znana ze swego niesamowitego wyczucia smaku. Czemu przyszedł akurat do niej...? Coś musiało być na rzeczy. Postanowiła, że przy najbliższej okazji poprosi Akirę o zwiady.

#*#

W ciągu następnego tygodnia Sōma niemalże przyzwyczaił się do nieustępliwego, tępego bólu głowy i brzucha oraz trochę dłuższych niż zazwyczaj wizyt w toalecie. Herbata, po którą każdego ranka wstępował do Hisako uśmierzyła nieco jego dolegliwości, dlatego udawało mu się z bez trudu wytrzymywać na zajęciach oraz w obecności przyjaciół z akademika. Po skończonych zajęciach udał się do biura, które niegdyś zajmował Eishi Tsukasa. Uśmiechnął się, widząc starszego ucznia stojącego przy drzwiach i zaprosił go do środka. Ten rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

-Wszystko wygląda tak, jak to zostawiłem.

-Nie do końca! Za twojej kadencji nie było tutaj tylu zdjęć. Ale poza tym po co miałem zmieniać coś, co się sprawdziło? Podoba mi się tu.

-Cieszy mnie to. Powiedz, nie chciałbyś mimo wszystko być moją prawą ręką?

-Nie bardzo. Teraz to ty mógłbyś być moją, ale ukończyłeś już szkołę, więc wiesz...

-Ta, tyle stracę...!

Wzrok Tsukasy padł na tablicę z układem miejsc w Elitarnej Dziesiątce.

-Wyjaśnisz mi, czemu ta trójka ma aż TRZY NUMERY przy swoich nazwiskach?

-Cóż- zaczął Sōma, przekrzywiając się na krześle. -Alice, Akira i Ryō cały czas kłócili się i organizowali Shokugeki o to, które miejsca będą zajmować. Nasza pani dyrektor wielokrotnie na nich wrzeszczała, aby się ogarnęli, bo przez ich walki musiała wypisywać coraz to nowe papiery. Znalazłem następujące rozwiązanie - przy ich nazwiskach masz trzy numery stołków, i zakreślasz to, które akurat jest. Proste, prawda?

-Geniusz. Sam bym na to nie wpadł!

-Na pewno!

Pożegnawszy swego rywala, Sōma ruszył ku Polarnej Gwieździe, gdzie właśnie kończyły się przygotowywania do imprezy urodzinowej Isshikiego. Obecne trzecie krzesło Elitarnej Dziesiątki zasługiwało w ocenie całego akademika na największe i najlepsze przyjęcie, zwłaszcza, że był to ostatni rok Satoshiego w szkole. Chcąc uczcić jego urodziny, Elitarna Dziesiątka, rezydenci akademika oraz wszyscy, którzy szanowali go, postanowili zorganizować przyjęcie-niespodziankę... co było skrajnie trudne, zważywszy na fakt, iż Satoshi opanował przejścia pod sufitem oraz system tub.

Na szczęście plan powiódł się. Dokładnie o godzinie osiemnastej, gdy uśmiechnięty i zmęczony po ciężkiej pracy Isshiki powrócił z pola, nosząc jedynie przepaskę na biodrach, Akademik Gwiazdy Polarnej zatrząsł się w posadach. Z nieba posypało się konfetti, jadalnia rozbrzmiała muzyką, a kilkadziesiąt gardeł zaczęło śpiewać sto lat jubilatowi, który z wybałuszonymi oczyma wpatrywał się w przyjaciół. Spodziewał się, że mogli wymyślić coś podobnego, lecz nie sądził, że przybędą takie tłumy, ani tym bardziej, że będzie tyle jedzenia przygotowanego przez najlepszych kucharzy w szkole. Pojawili się nawet Gin Dōjima, z którym zaznajomił się podczas morderczego obozu szkoleniowego, oraz ojciec Sōmy, Jōichirō Yukihira, będący im wsparciem podczas walki z Centralą. Widok tylu ludzi zgromadzonych w jednym miejscu tylko dla niego oraz fakt, że to wszystko zorganizowali jego młodsi przyjaciele sprawił, że wzruszył się. Tak bardzo, że akademikowi groziła powódź.

W czasie gdy goście pałaszowali z zapałem to, co przygotowali, Sōma pomagał Satoshiemu w rozpakowywaniu prezentów w innym pokoju. Jubilat zachwycał się kolejnymi drobnymi podarkami, z których większość stanowiły narzędzia rolnicze, nasiona oraz przybory kuchenne. Jednakże największą radość sprawiła mu chyba nowiutka, przepiękna przepaska biodrowa z miękkiego jedwabiu (prezent Sōmy, jak się później okazało) oraz stalowoszary fartuch z ostrzami, do którego dołączono krótką notkę.

 _Jeżeli już bardzo chcesz paradować na golasa, to rób to z klasą. Nie wiem, dlaczego przez tyle lat nie zmieniłeś tego fartucha...  
_

Uśmiechnęli się.

-Nie sądziłem, że Kinokuni-senpai mimo wszystko coś przyśle.

-Ja to wiedziałem- oznajmił Isshiki, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. -Udało mi się ją trochę udobruchać po przegranej z tobą, pokazując, że nie jestem mistrzem w robieniu tempury. Być może dlatego wciąż jeszcze tu jestem.

-Wychowywałeś się z nią, prawda?

-Tak, i naprawdę tempura wychodzi jej lepiej!

-Hehe...

-I bardzo ją lubię, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Śmiejąc się, wrócili do jadalni, jeden szybszym, drugi wolniejszym krokiem, gdzie zaczęła się zabawniejsza część imprezy. Yūki, Ryōko i Shun wyciągnęli z piwnicy trunki własnej produkcji i poczęstowali nimi najpierw dorosłych i starszych kolegów, a dopiero później, gdy pani Fumio, Jun, Gin oraz Jōichirō mniej na nich uważali, siebie. Alice szczególnie zainteresowała się nalewkami zrobionymi przez Hisako i Akirę, które nie dość, że miały prozdrowotne właściwości, to jeszcze przepięknie pachniały. Wkrótce większość osób zgromadzonych w akademiku znajdowała się pod większym lub mniejszym wpływem alkoholu.

Yūki napełniła "sokiem ryżowym" szklanki Satoshiego i Sōmy, chichocząc przy tym. Chwilę wcześniej Zenji, wypiwszy trochę, oświadczył, że na jej urodziny umówi się z nią. Wątpiła, że będzie o tym pamiętał, ale Shun obiecał, że w razie czego przypomni Profesorowi o złożonej przez niego obietnicy. A ponieważ obchodziła urodziny trzy tygodnie po Isshikim, miało to nastąpić już wkrótce. Uczniowie wypili za zdrowie jubilata i zaczęli rozmawiać na temat najbliższych projektów Gwiazdy Polarnej.

 _Trzask_.

Trzymana przez Sōmę szklanka rozbiła się po zderzeniu z podłogą, choć w gwarze rozmów i muzyki nikt poza Isshikim tego nie zauważył. Pierwsze krzesło przeprosił za swoją nieuwagę i ruszył do sprzątania szkła. Gdy wyciągnął dłoń, aby zebrać duże kawałki szklanki, spostrzegł coś, co zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Jego prawa ręka _drżała_ , a on nie potrafił nad tym zapanować. Swój niepokój skrył pod zakłopotanym uśmiechem - nie chciał przecież psuć przyjacielowi jego urodzin. Jednakże do końca imprezy nie wypił już ani kropli, wierząc, że może to przez alkohol.

#*#

Około czwartej rano wszyscy goście spali w pokojach akademika lub wrócili do swoich dormitoriów, roześmiani, zmęczeni i o bardzo lekkich głowach. Wszyscy poza Jōichirō i jego synem, którzy o tej godzinie ze śpiewem na ustach sprzątali Gwiazdę Polarną, zjadając co lepsze kąski i chowając resztę po wielu lodówkach. Mężczyzna obserwował Sōmę, zamiatającego powoli podłogę z konfetti. Nie widzieli się od grupowego Shokugeki przeciwko Centrali, od którego bardzo dużo się zmieniło. Zastanawiał się, kiedy przyjdzie pora na ich tradycyjne Shokugeki - podejrzewał, że już wkrótce Sōma rzuci mu wyzwanie.

-Tato...- rozległ się głos chłopca. Czyżby to była ta chwila?

-O co chodzi?

-Czy zastanawiałeś się, co by było, gdybyś nie mógł gotować?

Całkowicie go zatkało. Nie spodziewał się, że Sōma zada mu tak trudne pytanie! Jego syn, zazwyczaj bardzo wesoły i waleczny, nigdy nie zadawał mu również tak egzystencjalnych pytań. Czuł, że ma mało czasu na odpowiedź, dlatego głęboko zastanowił się.

-Cóż... Na pewno byłbym bardzo zły i smutny, co do tego nie mam wątpliwości. Ale nawet gdybym sam nie mógł, zawsze mam ciebie- uśmiechnął się.

-Wiesz, że wtedy nie mógłbyś mnie pokonać w Shokugeki?

-Ha, jesteś pewny? Może się przekonamy?

-Wybierz temat, staruszku. Jestem gotowy.

Czterysta dziewięćdziesiąty drugi pojedynek między Jōichirō a Sōmą Yukihirą zakończył się remisem.

#*#

Głośne pukanie do drzwi przerwało błogą ciszę gabinetu dyrektora.

-Proszę wejść- zawołała Erina, nie odrywając wzroku od sterty dokumentów.

Do pomieszczenia wtoczył się, zawalony kolejną górą papieru, Sōma. Erina westchnęła cicho, starając się nie okazywać znużenia swoim zajęciem. Odkąd tylko została dyrektorem Tōtsuki, jej dni sprowadzały się do uczęszczania na zajęcia oraz czytania ton dokumentów, nierzadko głupich i bezsensownych. Czy tak wyglądało życie jej dziadka, gdy on zarządzał szkołą?

Sōma, jakby nie zauważając jej złego humoru, zagadał do niej.

-Hej, Nakiri, jak ci minął dzień?

-To ty mnie tutaj wpakowałeś, Yukihira! Czego się głupio cieszysz?! I miałeś się do mnie nie zwracać po nazwisku!

-Tak? Wybacz, musiałem zapomnieć- zręcznie uniknął maskotki niedźwiedzia, którą rzuciła w niego. -Nie moja wina, że bardzo ładnie wyglądasz w okularach, siedząc za biurkiem.

Skupiła całą siłę woli, by nie zarumienić się na jego słowa. Dlaczego tak na nią wpływał? Serwował jej przepyszne jedzenie, mimo że ani razu nie powiedziała, że jej smakuje (choć bardzo jej smakowało, chciała, by dalej starał się sprawić, by to głośno przyznała), imponował wolą walki i zacięciem, niezwykłą kreatywnością, której, jak zauważyła, brakowało wielu kucharzom, których dania musiała testować. Przez ten rok jej uczucia względem niego zmieniły się od niechęci i złości przez zainteresowanie i zażenowanie aż po fascynację i zauroczenie. Chciała, by gotował tylko dla niej, by w przyszłości pokonał ją, tak, jak to oznajmił po promowaniu ją na dyrektora Tōtsuki.

Kiedy przystanął na chwilę przy drzwiach spostrzegła, że jego zazwyczaj silne ciało ledwie utrzymywało się w pionie i cały drżał, choć nie powinien przy majowym słońcu i cieple. Czyżby był chory? Nie, nie mógł być. Zaraz potem wyprostował się, wrażenie słabości zniknęło, a on, jak gdyby do siebie, powiedział:

-Ale jesteś jeszcze piękniejsza, gdy gotujesz.

Prychnęła cicho.

-Chyba sobie żartujesz.

Gdy zamykał drzwi, przez szparę zobaczyła jego uśmiechnięte, choć matowe i pozbawione energii oczy.

-Czy mógłbym drwić z ciebie, pani dyrektor? Znasz odpowiedź.

Znów siedziała sama w gabinecie, otoczona przez dokumenty i ciszę.

#*#

Z każdym dniem było mu coraz trudniej ukrywać przed przyjaciółmi, że coś mu dolega.

Choć starał się jeść z apetytem wszystko, co wspólnie przygotowali, wyraźnie tracił na wadze i nie miał ochoty na jedzenie. Od całkowitego odwodnienia chroniły go tylko herbaty Hisako (która wyraźnie coś podejrzewała, gdyż zmieniła ich skład) oraz napoje braci Aldini, i chyba tylko dlatego nie wyglądał jak wysuszona mumia, tj. Zenji po piekielnym obozie treningowym. Przez cały czas było mu potwornie zimno, niezależnie od temperatury na zewnątrz i ilości ubrań, które na siebie wkładał. Co jednak najgorsze... drżenie mięśni nie ustępowało, a on coraz częściej wypuszczał narzędzia kuchenne z rąk, nie ważne, jak bardzo by się starał. Całą swoją siłę wkładał w to, aby mógł normalnie gotować, aby jego dłonie nie drżały przy krojeniu i nikt nie musiał się o niego martwić.

Wbrew protestom Megumi, iż powinien odpocząć, zaproponował, że tego wieczoru to on przygotuje kolację. Stwierdził, że tak jak podczas swego czterysta dziewięćdziesiątego pojedynku z ojcem przygotuje coś, co postawi całą zmęczoną ekipę Gwiazdy Polarnej na nogi przed nadchodzącym dniem oraz zrelaksuje. Zaznaczył, że nie chce, aby ktokolwiek był z nim wtedy w kuchni, gdyż chciał, aby to była niespodzianka. Mieszkańcy akademika niechętnie posłuchali się go i opuścili pomieszczenie. Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że usadowili się pod drzwiami, by obserwować jak pracuje.

Postanowił, że przygotuje dla wszystkich risotto z jabłkami, bardzo podobne do tego, którym mierzył się w Shokugeki z ojcem. Wyciągnąwszy wszystkie składniki i narzędzia, podciągnął rękawy i już miał zabrać się za krojenie jabłek, gdy nagle...

Nóż wypadł mu z dłoni.

Spróbował chwycić go jeszcze raz.

Nie mógł.

Przez kilka chwil wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w drżące ręce, jak gdyby nie należały one do niego, lecz do kogoś obcego. Poczuł, jak w jego piersi wzbiera się żal, złość, frustracja, bezradność. Przyciągnął ręce do siebie w poczuciu bezsilności wobec nieznanej przypadłości, która tak bardzo przypominała mu chorobę matki (choć nie z tej przyczyny zginęła). Nie wiedział, ile spędził w bezruchu, czując słone łzy spływającego po jego twarz i zgrzyt zębów, gdy mimo największych starań nie był w stanie utrzymać noża w dłoni przez więcej niż dwie sekundy.

-Dlaczego...? Dlaczego teraz...?- nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na te pytania.

Chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł z kuchni, rzucając za siebie, że najmocniej przeprasza, ale wycofuje się ze swojej propozycji. Wyraźnie zaniepokojony Takumi wybiegł z akademika z wyraźnym celem, kiedy Sōma powoli wspinał się po schodach, z trudem utrzymując się na drżących nogach. Każdy krok sprawiał mu trudność, ale z typowym dla siebie uporem stawiał nogę za nogą. W pewnym momencie poczuł, że dłużej nie da rady, że się przewróci, ale wtedy podtrzymały go dwie pary ramion, Takumiego i umazane ziemią Isshikiego. Spojrzał na nich z wdzięcznością i pozwolił im zaciągnąć się do najbliższego pokoju, w którym opadł bez sił na futon.

Obydwaj chłopcy oraz pani Fumio, która przyszła za nimi, poprosili Sōmę o wyjaśnienie. Młody Yukihira ze smutkiem wyznał wszystko, co go dręczyło przez ostatnie tygodnie, wyrzucił z siebie swój strach i żal. Po jakimś czasie zorientował się, że reszta jego przyjaciół, która nie była w pokoju, słuchała jego słów przez tuby, ale nie przerwał mówienia, tylko mruknął do jednej z nich:

-Strasznie sapiecie, ludzie! Może jak tu przyjdziecie, będziecie ciszej?

W ciągu kilkunastu sekund do pomieszczenia wpadło kilkunastu nastolatków, większość z nich na jego widok zaczęła rozklejać się, wzruszać i/lub wrzeszczeć na niego (to ostatnie robili głównie Ryō i Akira), oskarżając o skrajny brak odpowiedzialności. Wówczas Sōma poczuł, że nieważne jak źle by było, na sto procent może liczyć na wsparcie ze strony przyjaciół, z którymi bardzo się związał w ciągu ostatniego roku, a szczególnie podczas wojny z Centralą.

-Musisz iść do lekarza- oznajmił Isshiki.

-Wiem, że muszę. Zawieziesz mnie, senpai? Wątpię, że dojdę tam, a nie chciałbym ryzykować rozbicia się na skuterze.

-Jasne.

Wrócił po paru minutach, przebrany w skórzany strój do jazdy na motocyklu. Razem z opiekunką akademika, będącą jednocześnie ich opiekunką prawną podczas pobytu w szkole oraz Sōmą wsiedli na motor (Yukihira siedział razem z nim, pani Fumio w przyczepie) i wyruszyli do najbliższego lekarza. Chwilę przed ich odjazdem Megumi usłyszała sygnał wiadomości tekstowej na swoim telefonie. Razem z Takumim odczytała ją.

 _Coś mi śmierdzi. Przeszukajcie dormitorium i okolice._

#*#

Zasiadająca na dziesiątym krześle Megumi z niepokojem wpatrywała się w najlepszego przyjaciela.

-Sōma, jesteś pewien, że dasz radę? Ledwie trzymasz się na nogach!

-Dam radę... Przecież nie mógłbym ominąć naszego pokazu dla młodszych klas! Poza tym zaraz po lekcji wychodzę, więc się nie martw.

-Nie wierzę, że lekarz wypuścił cię w takim stanie.

-Przekonałem go, że bardzo mi na tym zależy...- uśmiechnął się słabo.

Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak źle, jak tego ranka. Bardzo dużo czasu spędził w toalecie przez biegunkę i wymioty, głowa ciążyła mu niemiłosiernie, a ból sprawiał, że ledwo się ruszał. Gdy rano zobaczyli go przyjaciele, myśleli, że zobaczyli ducha, tak bardzo był blady. Coraz ciężej mu się oddychało, nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale właśnie z tej przyczyny wszystkie okna w kuchni zostały otwarte, a on stał przy jednym z nich, zastanawiając się, czy da radę poprowadzić zajęcia. Słysząc kroki zbliżających się uczniów szepnął, że chciałby być, tak jak w nieoficjalnym Shokugeki z Shinomiyą, sous-chefem Megumi. Kiwnęła głową, wyrażając zgodę, chociaż najchętniej wcale by mu nie pozwoliła i kazała siedzieć i obserwować.

Do klasy weszli uczniowie pierwszej klasy gimnazjum oraz profesor Chapelle, który został uprzedzony o niepełnej dyspozycji Sōmy i sam dziwił się, że chłopak mimo to chciał uczestniczyć w zajęciach. Obiecał, że będzie trzymał rękę na pulsie (i telefon alarmowy w pogotowiu). Kiedy wszyscy zajęli miejsca, przedstawiciele Elitarnej Dziesiątki przywitali się i oznajmili, że zrobią im lekcję pokazową. W planach było zaprezentowanie tęczowego pasztetu z warzyw, który następnie mieli przygotować uczniowie z pozostawionych w klasie warzyw, improwizując swoje własne dodatki i smaki. Zadanie miało wzbudzić ich kreatywność i pomysłowość, i choć również liczyło się do średniej ocen, nie oceniano go tak surowo.

W trakcie pokazu Sōma jakimś cudem dawał radę pracować, podając Megumi odpowiednie rzeczy i obrabiając to, czego ona nie zdążyła jeszcze przygotować. Zostało im już niewiele do zrobienia, tylko sosy. Wówczas jednak poczuł się słabiej niż kiedykolwiek, miska wypadła mu z ręki i uderzyła o blat, on natomiast zachwiał się. Świat pociemniał mu w oczach, wszystko zaczęło się kręcić, nie mógł już oddychać...

-Sōma!

Dokładnie w tej samej chwili do pomieszczenia wpadli Takumi i Isami z wieściami.

#*#

 **16 godzin wcześniej**

Akira popatrzył na Takumiego jak na obłąkanego.

-Co proszę?

-Wąchaj. Potrzebujemy twojego zmysłu węchu.

-A co ja niby, pies gończy jestem?!

-Nie protestuj, czwarty- odezwał się Ryō, chwytając za bandanę na swoim przedramieniu. -Mam przeczucie, że ty jeden możesz odkryć, co właściwie się stało... lub kto za tym stoi.

-Ugh, niech wam będzie... Reszta niech rozejrzy się po okolicy.

W kilka minut wszyscy obecni w akademiku rozeszli się, szukając najdrobniejszych elementów, które nie pasowałyby im do całości. Zakładając, że Sōma dotychczas był okazem zdrowia (nikt nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć), stwierdzili, że w jego "niedyspozycję" musiał być zamieszany ktoś z zewnątrz. Nie wiedzieli jednak, kto mógłby to być ani w jaki sposób zaszkodzić mógł zaszkodzić ich przyjacielowi. Dlatego chodzili między krzakami, sprawdzając każdy nietypowy ślad i zastanawiali się nad opcjami do rozpatrzenia.

Chodzący nos, jak go nazywał Sōma, w tamtej chwili zdawał się żałować, że został obdarzony tak czułym zmysłem węchu. Owszem, zależało mu na rozwiązaniu zagadki, tak jak jego przyjaciołom, tym bardziej, że dzięki Sōmie uwolnił się od Centrali oraz, co najważniejsze, przypomniał sobie o radości z gotowania. Ale żeby pozostali uważali go za psa do tropienia?! To było poniżej jego godności. Naprawdę... Koło pokoju Sōmy poczuł coś dziwnego. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie - idący za nim Takumi, Megumi i Ryō prawie wpadli na niego. Wątły ślad, marna pozostałość, którą poczuł, zdecydowanie nie pasowała do otoczenia.

Wszedł do środka, gdzie zapach był mocniejszy.

-Coś tu śmierdzi...

-Oczywiście, że tak, w końcu to jego pokój! Pewnie trzyma tu gdzieś zapas kalmarów...

-Nie, nie o to chodzi! Jakich perfum używa Yukihira?- zapytał, rozglądając się.

Takumi pogrzebał w jednej z szuflad, z której wyciągnął flakon wody toaletowej. Akira zbliżył go do twarzy i momentalnie zrozumiał, że przeczucie nie zawiodło Isshikiego. Zapach, który czuł, w żaden sposób nie przypominał kardamonowo-szafranowych perfum pierwszego krzesła. W powietrzu unosił się obcy aromat drzewa sandałowego, goździków i... pieprzu? Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z taką kombinacją, jednakże wyczuł, że musiała ona być bardzo kosztowna.

-Ktoś obcy wchodził do tego pokoju.

-Że COOOO?!

 **15 godzin wcześniej**

Jun Shiomi nie spodziewała się, że kiedykolwiek o tak późnej porze przybędą do niej tak duże tłumy. Wszyscy byli bliższymi lub dalszymi znajomymi jej Akiry... Czuła dumę z faktu, iż jej podopieczny zakolegował się z tak wieloma osobami. Dziwiło ją jedynie, że nagle zainteresowali się perfumiarstwem - chociaż w Tōtsuki wszystko było możliwe.

-Mówicie, że mam sprawdzić, jakie perfumy mają taki skład, tak?

-Zgadza się. Tylko Jun, na miłość boską, zrób to szybko.

-Okej, okej! Hayama-kun, może poczęstujesz czymś kolegów, skoro już przyszli?

-Jun!

Zabrała się do pracy.

 **15 minut wcześniej**

Przez prawie dwie godziny przeglądali dane, które udało się zdobyć profesor Shiomi. Dzięki jej niemałym zdolnościom nie tylko udało się ustalić nazwę perfum, lecz również zdobyć listę osób, która w ostatnich latach nabyła ten zapach. I choć zdawałoby się, że tak drogi zapach nosiło mało osób, w rzeczywistości na liście znajdowało się sporo prominentnych osób, nie zawsze związanych ze światem gastronomicznym. To, że nie poddali się tak łatwo, zawdzięczali tylko i wyłącznie temu, że rano Takumiego obudził stłumiony ryk silnika samochodu, który odjechał z okolic Gwiazdy Polarnej, i nic nie mogło go przekonać, żeby porzucił poszukiwania (chociaż naprawdę go one irytowały).

-Ja nie mogę...

-Naprawdę robię to dla tego gościa?

-To gorsze od rozdzielania zmielonego oregano i bazylii...

Gdy tak dumali i dumali nad kolejnymi potencjalnymi podejrzanymi, do pomieszczenia wkroczyła Erina wraz z Hisako. Dyrektor Akademii usłyszała od swojej najbliższej towarzyszki, że w sali spotkań Elitarnej Dziesiątki panowało zamieszanie spowodowane przez jej członków, którzy rozpaczliwie czegoś szukali. Zbliżyła się do stołu, zdziwiona, że zebrali się w tym miejscu w czasie porannych lekcji.

-Co robicie?

-A, nic- mruknął Takumi, wskazując na karty z imionami i nazwiskami. -Szukamy kogoś, kto ma na pieńku z Sōmą i używa Caron Poivre. Znasz kogoś takiego?

Zerknęła na nazwę i przez chwilę nic nie mówiła. Zaraz potem jednak wyraźnie spięła się, co utwierdziło trzech uczniów w ich teorii. Akira i Ryō zaczęli niepostrzeżenie zbierać zadrukowane z każdej możliwej strony kartki, podejrzewając, że wkrótce usłyszą rozwiązanie zagadki.

-Mój ojciec... używa takich. Pamiętam, jak przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu... Ej, zaraz, Aldini! Dokąd idziesz?!- krzyknęła, zaskoczona nagłą reakcją drugiego krzesła.

Nie zwracając na nic uwagi, wybiegł z pomieszczenia, poprosił brata o najszybszą trasę z sali spotkań do klasy, w której odbywała się pokazowa lekcja Megumi i Sōmy, po czym popędził razem z nim na pierwsze piętro. Teraz już miał pewność... Isami uratował go od zderzenia ze ścianą, gdy zbiegał ze schodów, chwycił go za ramię i przyspieszył - wpadli niczym burza do klasy, dokładnie w momencie, w którym zajmujący pierwsze krzesło Sōma upadł na ziemię.

I nie poruszył się już.

#*#

Przez parę dobrych sekund wydawało mu się, że dzwonek telefonu jest złudzeniem wywołanym przez tłumy w restauracji. Kiedy jednak dźwięk nie ustawał, spróbował sięgnąć po komórkę nie odchodząc od patelni. Nie mogąc sięgnąć dłonią, wyciągnął stopę i nie przerywając smażenia makaronu w woku starał się przysunąć ją do siebie. Gin, którego wok stał bliżej, przewrócił tylko oczami i podał mu telefon. Nie sprawdzając nawet, kto dzwoni (podejrzewał, że pewnie Senzaemon lub ktoś z Gwiazdy Polarnej), odebrał połączenie.

Na początku sądził, że się przesłyszał. Ściągnął wok z ognia, nałożył makaron do miski i podał klientowi.

-Możesz powtórzyć?

W całym lokalu zapadła głucha cisza, gdy Jōichirō oznajmił gościom, iż najmocniej przeprasza, ale nie przyjmie więcej zamówień, że dokończy te, które już otrzymał i opuści restaurację. Yūya Tomita, który przyszedł do Yukihiry na parę minut zaproponował, że pod jego nieobecność przypilnuje restauracji, po czym wychylił się przez drzwi i zawołał do mającego przerwę taksówkarza, że wkrótce będzie musiał kogoś zawieźć. Mężczyzna prędko skończył posiłek i pobiegł do swojego samochodu, podczas gdy właściciel restauracji zaserwował ostatnie dania i wbiegł na piętro, by zmienić buty i chwycić kilka rzeczy. Przy wyjściu pożegnał się z klientami, pociągnął za sobą Gina i wsiadł do taksówki.

Szef resortu Tōtsuki potrząsnął głową z frustracją.

-Możesz mi chociaż wyjaśnić, o co chodzi?

-Proszę zawieźć nas pod ten adres- Saiba zignorował przyjaciela z liceum, pokazując kierowcy kartkę z nazwą ulicy.

Jego twarz przybrała bardzo blady odcień, gdy wpatrywał się bez słowa w dal. Jedynie jego dłoń, zaciśnięta na krawędzi koszuli miała odcień jasnego różu. Niezwykle rzadko zdarzało się, by Jōichirō był tak zdenerwowany, że nie reagował na żadne bodźce z zewnątrz, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Mimo to spróbował jeszcze raz go zagadnąć, aby przynajmniej poznać przyczynę, dla której tak nagle opuścił swoją restaurację.

-Jōichirō, kto do ciebie zadzwonił?

-Senzaemon. Był w drodze ze szpitala, zapewne spotkamy się w tym samym miejscu.

-Ze szpitala...? Coś się stało Sōmie? Inaczej by nie zadzwonił.

-Od długiego czasu ktoś go podtruwał. Dzisiejszego ranka jego organizm nie wytrzymał... kilka minut temu przyjęto go na oddział. Jest w bardzo ciężkim stanie i lekarze nie wiedzą, czy... A ja nic nie wiedziałem...- jego głos załamał się od nadmiaru emocji.

W pierwszej chwili Gin chciał dodać, że przez większość czasu mało interesował się swoim synem (co, niestety, było prawdą), jednakże nie mógł patrzeć na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela w tak żałosnym i kruchym stanie. Zaczął myśleć intensywnie, jak dodać mu otuchy - miał świadomość, że słowa współczucia i zapewnienia, że Sōma wyjdzie cało z kryzysu nic nie dadzą. Skupił zatem wzrok na kartce zakreślonej znakami kanji, odwróconej do góry nogami. Minęło kilka chwil, nim ją odcyfrował, ale kiedy to zrobił, uderzyła go niespodziewana fala zrozumienia.

-Ten adres...! Czy ty zamierzasz zrobić to, co myślę, że zamierzasz?

-Jesteś mi potrzebny tylko do jednego - będziesz go trzymał, w czasie gdy ja będę prał jego nędzną mordę.

W oczach Jōichirō płonęła żądza mordu, której Gin nie zamierzał gasić.

#*#

Azami Nakamura siedział na tarasie położonej na obrzeżach Tokio kawiarni, gdzie popijał filiżankę kawy St. Helena, rozmyślając nad konsekwencjami swoich działań. Przez ostatnie dni osobiście nadzorował wykonanie planu, nad którym pracował, odkąd on i jego Centrala straciły władzę w Tōtsuki - zarówno dzień wcześniej, jak i tego ranka sam zaaplikował jedną z ostatnich dawek trującego specyfiku młodemu Yukihirze. Trochę żałował, że tak uzdolniony kucharz musiał przepaść, ale efekt, którego się spodziewał, zrekompensuje mu cały trud stokrotnie, a może i bardziej. Saiba-sama wreszcie zostanie wyzwolony z okowów, a cudowna córka powróci w jego stęsknione ramiona... Tak, gdy niebezpieczny dla jego wizji świata gastronomicznego chłopiec zniknie, rewolucja będzie mogła się rozpocząć i na stałe odmienić najpierw Japonię, a potem cały świat!

Zaśmiał się cicho do siebie, kiedy znienacka zza zakrętu wyjechały dwa pojazdy, jedna tokijska taksówka oraz czarna limuzyna należąca do dyrekcji akademii gastronomicznej. Niezbyt zdziwiony ich pojawieniem się dokończył swój napój, otrzepał marynarkę z okruchów uprzednio zjedzonego rogalika z masłem, zostawił zapłatę i zszedł po schodkach na brukowany chodnik. Drzwi taksówki otworzyły się, a wówczas wyłoniła się postać jego idola. Ah, czyżby to już...? Na pewno coś musiało się stać, gdyż zaraz potem pojawił Dōjima-san oraz, pożal się Boże, teść Senzaemon, przyjmujący uczniów niegodnych miana kucharzy. Ich twarze skrzywione były w grymasie frustracji i gniewu, pięści mieli zaciśnięte.

-Azami!- ryknął Saiba, kierując się ku niemu.

-Saiba-sama, jak miło cię znów widzieć! Cóż cię sprowadza do mnie?

-Ty gnido, nie udawaj, że nie wiesz! Przez ciebie mój syn może umrzeć!

-Oi, to o to chodzi? Saiba-sama, to tylko drobna... hmm... niedogodność na drodze uwolnienia ciebie i Eriny.

Nie mógł powiedzieć nic więcej, ponieważ mężczyzna w kilka sekund dopadł go, chwycił za kołnierz i przybił do ściany budynku kawiarni, w której kelnerzy zaczęli zastanawiać się, czy nie wezwać policji. Dōjima wszedł tam i poprosił, by rzeczywiście to zrobili, po czym wrócił na zewnątrz, by powstrzymać swego przyjaciela przed doprowadzeniem Azamiego do stanu całkowicie nieużywalnego i nierozpoznawalnego. Wkrótce w oddali rozległy się syreny radiowozów.

-Nie spodziewałem się, że posuniesz się do czegoś tak potwornego, Nakamura- powiedział Senzaemon, jego twarz wydawała się być tak samo ponura jak na pogrzebie jego ukochanej córki.

-Teściu, nie powinieneś się wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy. Twój czas przecież już przeminął!

-Twój również!- wrzasnął Jōichirō, wówczas już trzymany przez Gina za ramiona.

Azami popatrzył na niego z nienaturalnym wręcz spokojem i dystansem. Kiedy oficer policji skuł go w kajdanki i prowadził do radiowozu, zatrzymał się wbrew jego woli i odwrócił do wściekłego Saiby.

-Być może... Ale bez chłopca nie pozostanie ci nic innego, jak wrócić do swojego starego świata, prawda?

Kolumna odjechała z piskiem opon, zostawiając w tyle oniemiałego Senzaemona, przygnębionego Gina i załamanego Jōichiro, który drżał, modląc się o zdrowie syna.

#*#

 _Tyle białego w tej szkole jeszcze nie widziałem... To nie jest szkoła..._

Dopiero po kilku długich minutach zorientował się, że nie znajduje się w pracowni, tylko w nieznanym sobie miejscu, podłączony do wszelkiego rodzaju aparatur, wśród których udało mu się rozpoznać jedynie respirator. Gdy zaś to nastąpiło, poczuł nieznajome i bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie, co sprawiło, że jego oddech przyspieszył, ale powietrze zdawało się nie docierać w wystarczającej ilości do płuc. Przerażony, zaczął drżeć, lecz na szczęście wtedy do pomieszczenia weszła kobieta w kitlu, lekarka, której towarzyszyło dwóch praktykantów.

-Spokojnie, spokojnie, jeszcze sobie coś zrobisz! Nie sądziłam, że będziesz miał w sobie tyle energii!- jej głos brzmiał znajomo, rozpoznał w nim tę samą osobę, która badała go wczoraj... prawda? Uspokoił się nieco.

Kobieta zaczęła wydawać mu polecenia, jednocześnie tłumacząc wszystko studentom i notując.

-Zamrugaj dwa razy... teraz ściśnij moją dłoń najmocniej, jak potrafisz... pacjent reaguje na polecenia... O, jak pięknie oddychasz! Czy nadaje się do ekstubacji?

-Nie sprawdziliśmy wartości saturacji- zauważył jeden ze studentów, na co lekarka zaklaskała w dłonie.

-Jak sprawdzisz, podaj pacjentowi stuprocentowy tlen, a potem odessij wydzielinę z gardła. Jak skończysz, kolega pomoże ci ekstubować naszego kucharza. Postaraj się rozluźnić, dobrze? Wkrótce będzie po wszystkim.

Rzeczywiście tak było. Po paru minutach rurka intubacyjna została wyciągnięta, a on rozkaszlał się; tak bardzo, że przez chwilę praktykanci myśleli, że uszkodzili go. Jednak opiekunka stażystów ze spokojem nałożyła mu maskę, podając cały czas tlen, kiedy zaś przestał kaszleć i szepnął, że chciałby napić się czegoś, uśmiechnęła się i dała mu kilka łyżek wody na początek. Zapowiedziała, że uprzedzi jego ojca i przyjaciół, że się obudził, i że będą oni mogli przynieść mu coś lepszego niż woda. Nim opuściła salę, odwróciła się i powiedziała:

-Masz dużo szczęścia, Yukihira. Życzę ci, żeby tak zostało.

Nie zorientował się, kiedy znów zasnął.

#*#

Gdy obudził się na dobre, jego myśli nie były już tak zamglone, jak wcześniej. Udało mu się odcyfrować datę z wyświetlacza przy jego łóżku, które przeniesiono na zdecydowanie inną salę. Przechylił głowę w wyrazie zdziwienia. Spał przez cztery dni...? Nie wiedział, co dokładnie się wydarzyło - ostatnim, co pamiętał, byli bracia Aldini, którzy wzięli go na ręce i dźwięk syren. Wciąż czuł się nie najlepiej, głowa mu ciążyła, jednak nie tak mocno, jak przed kilkoma godzinami. Zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie poprosić kogoś, aby mógł coś zjeść (ssanie w żołądku od jakiegoś czasu bardzo źle mu się kojarzyło), gdy wtedy drzwi sali otworzyły się z hukiem.

-Sōma!- krzyknęło na raz kilka osób, które, gdy tylko otrzymały wyjątkową zgodę na wejście większą grupą, wpadło do pomieszczenia.

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na ich widok, usiadł i ściągnął maskę z twarzy, by móc swobodniej rozmawiać.

-Cześć, co mnie ominęło?- zapytał, starając się sprawić wrażenie spokojnego.

-TY DURNIU- wydarła się Erina, wściekła na niego i na siebie, że nie podjęła działania, gdy tylko zobaczyła go tamtego dnia w swoim gabinecie. -Przez kilka dni lekarze walczyli o twoje życie, prawie umarłeś, nikt nam nic nie mówił, a pierwsze, co mówisz, to 'co mnie ominęło'?! A żebyś wiedział, że mnóstwo!

-Jakbyś umarł, to cała nasza robota poszłaby na marne- poskarżył się Hayama, łypiąc na Ryō, który obserwował, jak Alice droczy się z kuzynką o to, kto najbardziej martwił się o Yukihirę.

-Jaka robota? Może mi opowiecie? I w ogóle... co się stało?- chwilę zajęło nim jego zachrypnięty głos dotarł do wszystkich.

-Znaleźliśmy wariata, który cię truł. Szybko go dorwali, swoją drogą. Ale gdyby nie my, a szczególnie nos Hayamy - tak, widzisz, chwalę cię! - i profesor Shiomi, zajęłoby to o wiele więcej czasu. I całe szczęście, że Isshiki-kun zawiózł cię wcześniej do lekarza, dzięki temu mogli od razu zacząć cię leczyć. Chociaż JAK MOGŁEŚ BYĆ TAK GŁUPI, BY NIE DAĆ SIĘ PRZYJĄĆ NA ODDZIAŁ?! Gdybyś nie był taki uparty, nie leżałbyś przez kilka dni na OIOM-ie. _Brava, imbecille_.

-Sekcja dziennikarska dobijała się do Gwiazdy Polarnej drzwiami i oknami. Jak się dowiedzą, że się obudziłeś, może dadzą wreszcie spokój! Żebyś ty widział, jakie tytuły figurowały na jego łamach... Jeżeli będziesz chciał, to oprócz warzyw przyniosę Ci jeden egzemplarz!

Kiedy tak rozmawiali, śmiali się i wzruszali (czyżby Erina ocierała oczy chusteczką, a Megumi i Takumi trzymali się za ręce?), wszystko w głośności dozwolonej przez personel medyczny, Sōmie zakręciło się w głowie, po czym opadł bez sił na poduszkę. Wszyscy momentalnie zamarli, widząc, że gorzej się poczuł. Nim jednak któreś z nich zdążyło zawołać kogoś po pomoc, do łóżka zbliżyła się ciemna postać, która przysiadła na jego skraju, oparła o siebie Sōmę, przypominającego bardziej dziecko niż prawie dorosłego człowieka, i nasunęła na jego bladą twarz maskę. Wówczas uczniowie popatrzyli na siebie ze zrozumieniem i opuścili pomieszczenie, szybciej lub wolniej, zależało to od stopnia bliskości z Sōmą.

Ten zaś powoli odzyskiwał świadomość w czyichś ramionach, silnych i znajomych. Otworzył oczy, by ujrzeć swego ojca, z wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś w dal, nucącego ulubioną piosenkę jego matki.

-Tato...?

Jōichirō momentalnie wyrwał się z transu i spojrzał na niego, na jego twarzy zmęczenie mieszało się z wielką ulgą. Starając się nie pokazać, jak mocno dotknęła go możliwość stracenia jedynego syna, mężczyzna nie przerwał łagodnego kołysania i tylko lekko drżącym głosem odezwał się.

-Śpij, Sōma, musisz wypocząć.

-To miłe, że się martwisz... wiesz...? Po raz pierwszy... nie zostawiłeś mnie samego. Nie wyjechałeś, jak zazwyczaj robiłeś...- z trudem powstrzymywał się przed zaśnięciem. Było mu bardzo wygodnie i ciepło, dawno nie czuł się tak bezpiecznie, jak teraz.

-Już nigdy tak nie zrobię...

-Huh?

Przytulił chłopca mocniej do siebie, uważając, by nie zrobić mu krzywdy, wyrażając tym samym wszystkie uczucia, jakie nagromadziły się w nim przez ostatnie dni. Strach, złość, niepokój, żal, poczucie winy wobec samego siebie, i miłość, wielka, bezgraniczna, jaką rodzic czuje do swojego dziecka, a którą zbyt rzadko okazywał. Sōma zaś pozwolił, by kołysanie i głos ojca, niewyraźny i pełen różnych emocji, zaprowadziły go do krainy snów. I nim zasnął, usłyszał jeszcze przysięgę - przysięgę wielkiego znaczenia, przysięgę kucharza.

-Przysięgam na mój nóż, że cię już nie zostawię.


End file.
